


Today

by MelyndaR



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the most important day of Isabella's life - her wedding day - but things are falling apart, so Candace steps in to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Candace Flynn followed her ears to the room that had been set aside for preparing the bride.

She had just out her hand on the doorknob when she heard Isabella declare frantically, "Today is the single most important day of my life! Absolutely nothing can go wrong! I have been dreaming about today for far too long for things to not be ready!"

Candace slid into the room and shut the door behind her, eyes on her soon-to-be sister-in-law and the young woman talking to her. Candace thought that it might be one of the former Fireside Girls, Gretchen.

"It's not that something is  _wrong_ exactly," Gretchen tried to calm Isabella down. "It's just that the florist hasn't arrived yet, so the last minute decorating can't be done yet."

"The caterer isn't here either." Another young woman and ex-Fireside Girl, Millie, pointed out.

Isabella burst into tears and flopped down into the nearest chair. The black ringlets of her hair that Holly had so painstakingly fixed to perfection and tied back with a purple ribbon bounced like the springs off of one of Phineas's crazy inventions.

"No, no, no, sweetie," Candace came forward and laid a hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Don't cry. It's your wedding day! A happy day!"

"And you don't want to smudge your makeup." Ginger added helpfully.

Candace was distracted by an idea as she looked at Isabella's curls, resembling springs that had reminded her of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. If her two brothers could pull off the hundreds of inventions that they had done, then certainly she could pull this wedding back together, with a little help, of course.

Her face set with determination and she handed Isabella a Kleenex before turning to the room full of former Fireside Girls, the had-been minions during most of her brothers' crazy projects over numerous summers.

"Girls," she said determinedly, "I know what we're going to do today."

"Hey," Katie looked around the room before asking, "Where's Pinky?"

Candace laughed and clapped her hands together, all business. "Well, now we can get to work."


End file.
